one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon vs. Max Brass
Which show-off can out-muscle the other in a one-on-one match? Who do you think will win? Captain Falcon Max Brass Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Biff: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm here to announce that your favorite champion, Max Brass, has personally received a challenge! And the challenger, get this, doesn't even have ARMS to match the champ! Will our champion win another victory? Or will he face a crushing defeat? Find out, as we film on the Sky Arena! Then, the cameras flipped on and focused on a steal-y arena lined with champion belts for the ropes. At one corner, is the terrifying grin of the Commish. Within the arena, there are two fighters. At one end, there's the man the giant head is built off of, Max Brass. At the other end, there's the challenger, a muscular being with a striking blue racing outfit and a bright red helm stood. This was Captain Falcon. The two fighters glared at each other, stretching and readying for a fight. There was a silent exchange of challenges between the two, until the bell rang. Biff: Let's start the countdown, 3... 2... 1.. When it did... ...the two kicked off of their corners and charged at each other. Go for broke! FIGHT *60 Max Brass started with the Nade for his let arm and the Roaster for his right hand. The two were up close to each other, and Captain Falcon was only stopped when his fist hit Brass' chest, Brass showing no reaction to the strike. Biff: Our challenger lands the first blow! But the Commish's muscles are too powerful to be moved by a blow like that! Brass' right shoulder dipped back, and Falcon realized he was going in for a hook. Captain Falcon backflipped, narrowly dodging a right hook. Biff: And Max Brass responds with a Roaster Right Hook! But Falcon narrowly dodges the strike. While he dodged, he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Max Brass' abdomen. The bounty hunter backflipped away from Max Brass, but the Commish clocked Captain Falcon in the face with a Left-Roaster-Blow. Biff: The challenger manages to land some lucky hits on Max Brass, but that won't deter the Commish from clocking him! Captain Falcon skid back. While he recovered, Max Brass threw his right fist forward. However, Captain Falcon brought up his arms and blocked the strike. Having blocked the strike, Captain Falcon ran forth, and punched Max Brass in the pecs. *55 However, Max Brass flexed, deflecting the blow and leaving the racer staggered. He swung his right hand upwards and tried to slam it down on Captain Falcon, but the Captain flipped to the side, narrowly dodging. He rushed forth and uppercut Max Brass, striking him in the chin. Max Brass was staggered, and Captain Falcon delivered a flurry of punches and kicks before punching Max Brass away. Biff: OOOO! Despite parrying Captain Falcon's blow, Max Brass is taking a bad beating out there! *50 With one final blow, Max Brass was sent flying backwards, landing a couple of feet back. Captain Falcon ran in to try and strike him, but Max Brass began charging his ARMS. Before Captain Falcon could strike, Max Brass buffed up and flexed, deploying a shockwave that stopped Captain Falcon's charge and causing him to stumble. Max Brass reared back and threw a fist forth, hitting Captain Falcon with a Roaster. He was enveloped in a purple flame, burning him up additionally. However, Captain Falcon wouldn't let this slow him down. He got back to form and charged at Max Brass and got ready to kick him, using the force of his dash to increase his blow, but Max Brass switched his left hand to a Kablammer, whose sheer size was able to stop Captain Falcon's attack. He back-flipped off of the hammer and back onto the ground behind him. Max Brass swung his Kablammer forth, trying to strike Captain Falcon. But Captain Falcon dipped under the fist, narrowly avoiding a hammer blow, before leaping up and kneeing Max Brass in the face. *45 Max Brass stumbled back, and then threw a right hook, managing to strike the bounty hunter in the side. After being launched, Captain Falcon expertly rolled into a kneeling position. Max Brass sent forth a Kablammer strike, but Captain Falcon dashed forth, avoiding a crushing blow. He then charged forth, rearing back a glowing fist. Once he got up to Max Brass, he thrust his lit arm into an uppercut, hitting Max Brass up into the air. He leapt up towards Max Brass and struck him with a powerful knee blow. Max Brass was flung back while Captain Falcon descended towards the ring. Upon touching down, he ran underneath the Commish and leapt up, screw kicking into him. Max Brass was thrown up further, but he readjusted himself in the air and threw his kablammer downwards, blocking another kick from the Bounty Hunter. *40 After that, Max Brass delivered a Roaster blow downwards, but Captain Falcon grabbed the arm attached to it, and pulled the champ down. When he was low enough, Captain Falcon clocked Brass in the face. He followed up with another hook, punching him across the face. A couple more hooks drove Max Brass backwards. Then, Captain Falcon reared back his right hand, it being consumed with flames. Captain Falcon: Falcon... He was clearly charging up a powerful strike. But Max Brass interrupted him with a bash from his Kablammer. While Captain Falcon was stunned, Max Brass charged up his Roaster, and nailed the racer in the face with a straight punch. Captain Falcon was suddenly covered with a purple flame. Despite the burning, Falcon wasn't deterred by the burning. Captain Falcon reached his arms around the ARM of the fist thrown at him, and yanked Max Brass off balance. As Brass fell towards him, Captain Falcon readied an uppercut, and struck him in the jaw. Max Brass was knocked off balance, and, while he was stunned, Captain Falcon reared back a fist, readying a powerful blow. Captain Falcon: Falcon... *35 His fist glowed a fiery aura. Captain Falcon: PUNCH! He threw his fist forth, it enveloped in a torrent of flame, before it struck Max Brass in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Captain Falcon reared back a fist, intending to strike him with another of his signature moves. But Max Brass headbutted Captain Falcon away. *30 Max Brass swung his right fist, smashing it into Captain Falcon's face. Captain Falcon was knocked back, but he quickly sprang forward, dodging the next swing and punching Max Brass in the gut. He delivered a quick flurry of punches to the Commish's gut, before delivering one hard punch forward, knocking him back. However, Max Brass used one of his ARMS to propel himself forward again and ram Captain Falcon with a shoulder bash. While Captain Falcon was flying back, Max Brass threw forth a powerful punch. *25 He sandwiched Captain Falcon between his fist and the wires. The split second Max Brass reeled back for another blow, Captain Falcon quickly dipped to the side, dodging the next punch. He rushed forward, and rammed his knuckles into Max Brass' side. The Commish reeled back in response. He backstepped, and punched the ground in front of him, slamming Captain Falcon into the ground. He raised his other hand, and slammed it into him. He repeated a few more times, before Captain Falcono raised an arm and blocked the next blow, taking a knee. *20 He thrust his arm to the side, moving the arm away, and swung into the Commish's chest. He stumbled back, reeling in pain. Captain Falcon delivered a few more punches to his gut. With one final punch, Max Brass was knocked backwards. At this blow, his muscles suddenly swelled in size, and he gave off this much more powerful aura. Despite not charging, his ARMS were charged up. He threw forth a charged Nade, and, despite Captain Falcon guarding the blow, it exploded, sending him flying back. Max Brass turned his other ARM into a Nade, and threw it. It struck the flying Captain Falcon, and hit him with another explosion. Max Brass flew back against the ropes behind him, and was flung forward. However, using the force from the ropes, Captain Falcon rushes forth, then, goes into a Vulcan dive. His maneuver lets him leap over the next nade punch, and strike Max Brass with an overhead punch. *15 He leapt off of him, knocking Max Brass backwards a little. While Brass was stumbling, Captain Falcon rushed forth and unleashed a series of quick jabs upon his chest and abs. Soon, Max Brass's fists spread apart, and Captain Falcon backflipped away, avoiding a fist slam. Unfortunately for Max Brass, the explosion from his Nades knocked him off his feet. While Brass was stumbling back, Captain Falcon ran in close to hit him with a powerful uppercut. Max Brass was actually lifted off of his feet a few inches, before stumbling back. Captain Falcon reared back, and threw a fist forward, smashing it right into Max Brass' face. Max Brass was actually launched off of his feet and onto his back. *10 Captain Falcon was already charging towards Max Brass for another combo. He leapt up, and, midair as he was soaring towards him, his fist lit up. Captain Falcon: Falcon...! However, Max Brass suddenly flared up with a unique energy. He seemed to emanate with a golden light. Then, faster than Captain Falcon could register, fists flew at him. He was nailed by what felt like 24 fists pounding into him, before the aura wore off and he was knocked back. He fell onto his back, and felt incredibly weak. *5 Max Brass stamped towards Captain Falcon, intent on striking him with the full force of one final two-handed punch. However, the bounty hunter leapt onto his feet, and glared towards Max Brass. The commish threw both fists, but Captain Falcon ducked beneath each... *3 and ran towards him. For a split second, Max Brass locked eyes with Captain Falcon, as he reeled back a punch. *2 Captain Falcon: Falcon...! A burning aura shone around Captain Falcon's fist. Max Brass' fists were reeling towards him, but it was too slow. *1 Captain Falcon: PUNCH! Captain Falcon punctuated his shout with a punch, launching with the force of a racecar and unleashing the mighty, fiery image of a falcon as it. Max Brass was knocked well off his feet, and to the opposite side of the ring, too weak to stand. Knock Out Biff: It's over! Captain Falcon huffed and puffed, but walked over to Max Brass. He softly tapped his shoulder, and Max Brass shook awake. He got onto a knee, and propped himself up. He grabbed Captain Falcon's wrist, and victoriously raised it towards the sky, declaring him the winner. And the crowd cheered. Biff: That's our commish! He's no sore-loser! However, unbeknownst to anyone there, a strange shadow looked down upon them. Suddenly, it zipped down. At the last moment, Max Brass noticed the figure, and pushed Captain Falcon away. However, it landed right upon him! Biff: What the-?! Captain Falcon spun towards Max Brass, getting a good luck at what assaulted him. He noticed a giant, metallic head shaped like a skull wrapped around Max Brass. Biff: I-is that- Headlock?! Captain Falcon assumed a fighting stance, though he was weak. However, it seemed Headlock wasn't ready for a fight either. For, just as soon as it appeared, is vanished, taking Max Brass with it. Biff: Max Brass! Where'd he go?! Winner And the winner is... Captain Falcon! Did you enjoy the fight? Yes No Category:Somebody495 Category:Nintendo fighters Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Male Fighters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees